


Fridge Magnets

by madgewinchester



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Magnets, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Slice of Life, steve is a kid, steve rogers fluff, sticking magnets on Bucky, stucky feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 08:30:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7610974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madgewinchester/pseuds/madgewinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is back from a mission.<br/>Steve is an actual kid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fridge Magnets

**Author's Note:**

> Got inspired by a post i saw on twitter :)

Sometimes, Bucky wouldn’t see Steve for days, sometimes even weeks. It was still too dangerous to let Bucky in the Avengers Team so he had to wait for Steve and the others to come back at the Stark Tower. Sometimes one of them wouldn’t go for various reasons and Bucky would hang out with them a little, but nobody was as good as Steve. He preferred to stay alone on Steve’s floor then to have uncomfortable silence with another member of the team. He was getting more comfortable with them, but he didn’t really know them. There was Natasha and Clint who were really good friends with Steve, so they made Bucky feel part of the team too. Sam was always fun to be around, even with that little teasing-competition stuff going between them. But nobody was Steve. Nobody made Bucky feel as good and safe as Steve did.

Nights were the roughest. Bucky still had nightmares and Steve would always hold him when the panic attacks kicked in. But when Steve was out on mission, Bucky was so scared to fall asleep he wasn’t sleeping much, which caused him to be exhausted and rude to others. He was worried about Steve, constantly. He knew that the great Captain America was a big boy and he was solid, almost indestructible. He saw Steve fighting, he was a good fighter. Intelligent and strong. But he was scared for him still. He knew he wouldn’t bear to live the death of his best friend, his savior. Steve was the center of Bucky’s universe, and without him, Bucky was completely lost. 

It has been three days since Steve was away, fighting some type of robotic monsters or something Bucky didn’t really want to understand. This era found him completely overwhelmed. Technology was simply too much for him but he tried to adapt as fast as he could. Tony would show him a lot –too much-, but Bucky knew he had to understand technology and all the internet thing to work with the team. He really wanted to be a part of the Avengers, work with his boyfriend. He could make sure he was okay and at the same time, help the world. He had done already enough wrong things with HYDRA, he had to balance all his wrong actions.

It would do him good, doing something. Oh yes, he was working out a lot, training with other super-soldiers, but it wasn’t the same. He had to be on the field. At Steve’s sides, fighting for what was good, what was right. Because Steve was always so righteous. Well, he had his exceptions. 

Bucky was in the kitchen, cooking some pastas when the door flung open. Bucky turned around quickly, ready for a fight. Steve was standing there, his backpack swung loose on his left shoulder.

“Oh god, sorry Buck. I didn’t mean to scare you,” Steve said.

Bucky straightened up. “It’s alright, Steve. It’s just old reflexes. ‘M glad you’re home, nothing else matters.” 

Steve walked to Bucky, dropping his backpack on the floor, leaning in to hold Bucky in his arms. Bucky got Steve’s scent in him, he almost forgot how good it was. They stayed there, standing in the middle of the living room, hugging, for a long time. 

“I missed you, Bucky.” Steve whispered in Bucky’s hair. 

Bucky pulled back, memorizing every detail of Steve’s face even though he knew it by heart. His blue eyes, his pink lips, his perfect nose. Steve leaned in for a sweet, soft kiss. Bucky had other thoughts in mind. He pushed his tongue in Steve’s mouth, forcing him to open it. Steve groaned in Bucky’s mouth and slipped his fingers in Bucky’s hair, undoing his loose man bun. Bucky pulled Steve by the straps of his Captain America costume. Bucky stopped when he felt the counter behind him. He turned Steve around so now Steve had his back on the counter. Their mouth were still searching for one another, their hands running on each other’s body. 

“I missed you so fucking much Bucky,” Steve breathed. 

“Language, Stevie.” Bucky laughed, joined with Steve soon after. 

Steve laid his forehead on Bucky’s, breathing heavily. 

“For a super-soldier, you’re not in really great shape. Two minutes of intense workout and you’re already out of breath. That’s real bad, Stevie. We gotta fix that, sweetheart.” Bucky’s voice was low and raspy. 

Steve looked up, playful. “Yeah, says the super-soldier who stays at home all day.” 

“’S not like I don’t want to be there with you. Wouldn’t mind seeing your ass in that outfit of yours,” Bucky said, slapping Steve’s ass. 

Steve rocked his hips against Bucky. “Stop it. You couldn’t keep up the pace.” 

“Oh, doll, you know I can keep up the pace,” Bucky whispered, biting Steve’s bottom lip. 

Suddenly, Steve turned around and walked to the stove, sniffing the pasta sauce, leaving Bucky clueless. Steve glanced over his right shoulder at a frowning Bucky. He laughed at the pastas, making sure Bucky couldn’t see him. Bucky walked to him, pressed his chest on Steve’s back, tying his hands on his stomach, kissing his neck. Steve turned around in his lover’s arms, giving a quick peck on Bucky’s lips and ran away. 

“Okay, I get it now. You’re such a tease,” Bucky said, running after Steve in the kitchen. 

“I have to make you exercise, too. You’re getting old and rusty,” Steve shouted from the bathroom. 

Bucky was following Steve’s voice, trying to catch the super-soldier with a mental age of 5. 

“You’re such a kid, Steve Rogers!” Bucky laughed, finally catching Steve by the arm. Bucky held both of his arms with his and pushed Steve on the wall. When Steve stopped resisting, Bucky thought he had won and he leaned in to kiss Steve, loosening his grip on Steve. Steve wasn’t asking for more and he escaped the bathroom, running to the kitchen.

“Stop fighting me, you can’t resist me, Stevie!” Bucky shouted, playful. It was good to have his boyfriend back, so good.

Bucky walked in the kitchen to find it empty. Only the pastas were cooking, almost ready. He walked over to the fridge, searching for his lover. Steve jumped from under the kitchen table and ran to Bucky, holding little objects in his hands. He pushed Bucky to the fridge, sticking the little objects on Bucky’s metallic arm. Steve was laughing hard. Bucky looked down and saw refrigerator magnets on his arm. Steve’s choice were truth telling. He had taken the yellow duck, the ABC letters and the heart. He was definitely a kid, there was simply no other explanation. Steve was laughing so hard Bucky had no other choice but to join. 

“You’re such a kid, Stevie. Here I am trying to get you in my bed and yet all you wanna do is stick those stupid magnets on my arm. What have I done to deserve that?” Bucky laughed.

“You just lost all your credibility, Buck, you should see yourself!” Steve said, as he pointed Bucky’s left arm. 

Steve was constantly adding all the magnets they had, laughing even more at each one he stuck on Bucky’s arm, as if it was possible to laugh harder. Bucky’s arm was covered in childish magnets and his hand was holding the most childish of them all, Steve. 

“Can you stop sticking these on me, please Stevie? This arm is a weapon of mass destruction and now I look like a stupid kid.” Bucky laughed, acting mad. 

“Oh, I thought I was the kid,” Steve pouted. 

Bucky couldn’t resist Steve when he was pouting, and Steve knew that. Bucky kissed his lips, pressing his magnet covered arm on Steve’s lower back. Steve swung his arms over Bucky’s shoulders before pulling back. 

“Your pastas are going to burn, love,” Steve winked at Bucky, laughing, while he played with the duck magnet.


End file.
